


Hallelujah

by faucetleak



Series: Destiel Song Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Prays to Castiel, Dry Humping, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faucetleak/pseuds/faucetleak
Summary: Hallelujah by Rufus WainwrightCas is home after a few weeks and Dean is excited to greet him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Song Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022064
Kudos: 27





	Hallelujah

Cas had been away for a few weeks now, Dean being his emotionally repressed self had pretended to not care. He wandered around the bunker with no purpose, faked listening to Sam or Jack talk about a case or theory, nodding his head and giving agreements. When he was alone at night, sitting on his bed, missing the warmth that Cas always seemed to radiate, the man would bow his head and pray.

He'd pray to his angel. Dean didn't know if Cas could hear his prayers anymore, not after everything they've been through, but regardless he prayed. He would tell Cas everything in his prayers, things he couldn't say aloud, thoughts that he could only share with the one he truly loved. 

Hey, Cas, sorry we haven't talked today. I don't know how busy you are so I don't really know when it would be a good time to call you. Look, I know I don't really say it often but, I miss you. I really miss you, Cas. I want you home. I'm not even sure if you can hear me right now but I really hope you can. Just, come home soon, and come home safe.

Dean stripped into his boxers and shirt and laid down to rest, still his mind was focused on Cas. Eventually, the hunter fell into a quiet slumber. 

Castiel tried to be as silent as possible sneaking back into the Bunker. It was rather difficult, given the fact that the main entrance was made of solid metal and creaked loudly whenever it was moved. Still, Cas made his way down the stairs and through the rooms to the hallway. 

Tiptoeing to his and Dean's bedroom, he started stripping his trenchcoat off. Finally, making it to the door he sighed, exhausted from his trip, all he wanted was to see his family, starting with Dean. Cas pushed the door open only to be greeted with a gun pointed at his face and a rather pissed off hunter.

"Oh, shit! Cas!" Dean hurriedly dropped his gun and pulled his boyfriend into a crushing hug. "Dude, I am so sorry! I just heard footsteps and assumed it was some wack-a-doo breaking in, I mean it's like 3 in the morning." 

"Sorry, I just got here, I assumed I would be quiet enough that you would stay asleep. I didn't mean to wake you," Cas apologized as he continued to step in the room and discard the rest of his clothing. 

"It's all good, baby. I already got like 4 hours, that's basically my 8." 

It was quiet in the room, except for the low music playing from the small radio on the desk. It was a gift from Jack to his fathers, one of those ones that could hook up to your phone. Dean would always play music to sleep to when Cas wasn't home, a substitute for the angel's voice that spoke to him as he drifted. Though, he'd never admit it he had created a playlist specifically for when he missed him partner.

Soft piano played from the speaker. 

I'd heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord

Ironic as it seemed, Cas seemed to enjoy this song, as did Dean. 

But you don't really care for music, do you?

The dark haired man took charge and pulled Dean towards him, much to the hunter's surprise.

"Dance with me?" The angel whispered in the dark. The taller man let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he wrapped his arms around the other. Together, they swayed to the music, embracing each other. Every now and again bumping noses and sharing the air between them. 

Well, your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof

As the tempo picked up they moved towards the bed, never stopping their swaying. Together, they fell onto the mattress. 

Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya

Gentle kisses began to be exchanged. Hands caressing with tender precision. Both of the men's breathing getting heavier and more labored.

She tied you to the kitchen chair  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips, she drew the Hallelujah

Cas settled himself between Dean's legs, resting his forearms on each side of the man's head. His white shorts meeting Dean's dark grey ones. Together, they rubbed against each other till they found a rhythm. Precum seeping through their shorts, hushed moans accompanied the music.

And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
And love is not a victory march

Their pace quickened, kisses became messy and frantic. Sweat built on Cas's back. Dean threw his head back and let out a loud moan. 

"Cas, baby, please touch me, please," the man begged. Always one to please the man, Cas sat up and pulled both their underwear down to the thigh. He brought his hand up to Dean's mouth, without hesitation Dean grabbed it and started licking. Cas took his hand back and spit into it, then circled around both their shafts. As the angel pumped his hand Dean reached up and pulled Cas in for another kiss, moaning into the other's mouth. "I'm so close, Cas. Don't stop, don't stop," he pleaded. 

Dean's hips gave staggered thrusts before spurts of cum filled Cas's hand, lubricating it. Soon, Cas's orgasm followed. Once again, Dean took Cas's hand and licked away the spend. They wiped away the left over cum and saliva with a dirty shirt from the ground. 

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

They laid together, catching their breath.

"Amen," whispered Cas. Dean gave him a look that can only be described as scandalized.

"Really? Just because the song is about all that holiness or whatever-"

"It's what most people say when they finish praying. Since you never really ended your prayer from earlier, I thought I would do it for you," replied the angel. Dean's eyes widened again.

"So you can hear them all the time?"

"Usually you end them but tonight you just fell asleep," he answered. "I missed you, too"


End file.
